


plastic flowers

by habits of my heartbreak (dedicaiton)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood Loss, Character Turned Into Vampire, Consensual Blood Drinking, Exhibitionism, M/M, Modeling, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires, akechi knocks out yusuke okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 13:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15607500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedicaiton/pseuds/habits%20of%20my%20heartbreak
Summary: akechi tells himself, every day and night, that he's not obsessed with akiraand his long neckso pretty and alabaster-he's not, okay.but who knows what will happen when he's alone in the park, with that pale, unmarked, mouth-watering..oh hell





	plastic flowers

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this before and accidentally deleted it, sorry y'all,,,,,

He can't help but stare shamelessly.

English class drones on for hours in Akira's mind, yet he wastes it not by learning but tapping his pencil against his wrist. Drowsiness took over him a couple of minutes ago which caused him to just lean to the left, letting his head settle on the windowsill. The warmth of the sun is all he can concentrate on at this very moment. It caresses his cheek, soaks through his unruly hair, goes behind his glasses and soothes his veiny eyelids that felt so heavy moments ago. It feels so nice, and calm. Akira forgot the feeling of tranquility a long time ago... He snaps out of his tiny trance too abruptly when the bell rings loudly and shakes him up. Morgana swats at his thigh and commands that he leaves at once as the cat wants to stretch its legs. Akira complies and swings his backpack over his shoulder, saying a brief goodbye to the sun as he walks out of the deserted classroom.

When met with the steady rumble of traffic alongside Ryuji, Akira can't help but treasure the sun that feels so good today in particular. It's weird to see this much sun when the clouds usually block the rays that he's feeling now. Being with Ryuji is quite enjoyable too, him doing most of the talking while Akira contributes a little "yeah" or "hmm" once in a while. He doesn't have to put on an act when he's with the blonde which makes it so much easier on his conscience.

"Hey! Hello! Buddy, are you in there?" Akira was too busy wrapped up in his own thoughts to notice that Ryuji stopped and was waving a hand in his face. He blinked owlishly behind the glasses and cleared his throat, thinking up an excuse but none came to mind. May as well confess when Ryuji is harping at you with his eyes for answers.

"The sun," He simply says. Akira smiles and gestures for Ryuji to look up. "It's so sunny and it feels amazing. I was getting lost in myself, y'know? God, I'm so happy it's getting closer to summer." Akira continued to walk forward and ignored the blonde as he ran to catch up with him. Damn Akira and his lanky legs.

Ryuji thought hard as the two traveled to Leblanc where they would inevitably spend the rest of their afternoon cooped up inside playing games. Maybe they could spend the day out for once! Go to the park, explore, hang out with their friends. Akira seemed to adore the feeling of the sun so why not please him for once? He always puts his comfort behind everyone else. His emotions are always an afterthought. The idea was strange though since the teens never usually went out in the day, the night behind a more favorable time for them to roam. Hopefully, Akira would say yes to the idea. They'd have to change at Leblanc into something more.. seasonable though. These long sleeves and jackets would get old quick.

"Hey, Akira." Turning to face him, Akira grinned and nodded, acknowledging that his best friend was speaking. "Do you want to hang out with Yusuke, or Mishima, or something today?" Akira put a finger to his chin as they neared Leblanc. It was a couple of feet ahead and could be reached in a matter of seconds.

"Are you asking me if you can invite them? Because sure. I don't think Sojiro will care I mean he loves you guys a to-"

"No I mean like.." Why was it so difficult for Ryuji to ask? It wasn't a big thing at all. A simple "yes, outside though" would be fine but he was stumbling over his words. Akira always made him nervous due to the overwhelming, assertive energy surrounding him but this time it was different. The air felt taut and Ryuji didn't enjoy it one bit. It felt like he was being stalked by a predator, him being the prey. "can we get out of the cafe for once?"

Akira chuckled loud and boastful, putting a large hand on Ryuji's shoulder. He slid it up and down until he could feel his collarbone through the many layers the blonde had on.

"Of course! Why didn't you say anything earlier? Just let me change upstairs and drop Morgana off.." Akira looked at Ryuji and grumbled something under his breath, tilting his head to the side in thought. "Wanna come with me?"

Ryuji's heart fluttered and he nodded, ignoring the heat that spread over his cheeks and onto the tips of his ears. Akira's voice was always so deep and sensual but what he said made it sound downright husky. Delicious. With a cheeky wink, Akira hastily pulled Ryuji into Leblanc, the door slamming shut behind the two boys.

In the shadows, in an alley somewhere close, he lurked silently. He was still on his feet and dashed from place to place without being seen. He was a living shadow adorned in normal street wear. The boy looked like every normal teenager yet when he smiled, he showed his secret. Hidden in plain sight were his weapons that he cast only in tense situations. This being one of those rare occurrences.

He can't help but stare shamelessly at the pretty boy with fluffy hair and round glasses. He's marvelous in every way. He causes glances at him but for the entirely wrong reason. This captivating boy has a history and the living shadow knew that. He knew everything about that dark haired kid. His name was Akira Kurusu and he had a talking cat named Morgana whom he carried everywhere. He had a tiny pack of friends that he was the leader of. They were diverse and captivating but not as enticing as Akira. God, he smelled so good all the time.

Occasionally, the living shadow would pull back his upper lip and crouch into a feral stance. He'd make a fist, drawing blood due to his too sharp of fingernails. He'd watch and wait, staring at the boy and hope that he would just cast a glance his way. Hope that he would figure out Akechi's secret once and for all.

The two of them stumbled out of the cafe laughing loudly. They looked absolutely euphoric basking in the heat whilst wearing more comfortable clothing. Akira chose a plain t-shirt that was loose but jeans that hugged his legs tightly, accentuating their length. Ryuji just snatched the most outgoing shirt Akira had (it wasn't nearly as exciting as Ryuji's normal wear) and some jeans that were a little too long. He didn't mind at all though.

Ryuji had texted Yusuke while they were changing, asking if he would be down to spend the day out but meet up at Leblanc. He replied back almost instantly with an enthusiastic yes and questioned if he could bring a sketchbook. He'd been wanting to draw Akira in nature for a while now, an itch in his brain he'd been needing to scratch. With Akira's consent and cooperating weather, the idea was a go. All they had to do now was wait.

Akechi knew a lot about waiting. It was all he had done for the past century. All watching with sharp eyes and thirst trickling down his throat as a reminder. Constantly. He could never get enough of animals. They were easy to hunt, easy to eat. No challenge that spiked him like when he was younger. When Akechi was "firstborn", maybe five or six, he enjoyed chasing the chickens around the yard. He adored the thrill he got when pouncing upon his prey and revealing his tiny teeth that still caused fear. Gasping to grasp enough rhythm, he would push his face into the bird and suck. The feathers tickled his face and he giggled in glee as strangers watched him proudly a couple of miles away. The strangers could see as well as they could if they were ten feet away from him. An added bonus to the curse he was given.

All your senses heighten when you get bit. It's dizzying at first but then it's like a second language you can speak fluently. If you weren't alive before, you won't know of slow movements; only jerky and stiff ones until years later when you can control yourself properly. If you were, you can still act upon them and become one with the humans. It's easier that way. Akechi was blessed to be alive before he died.

Sticking his nose into the air, he crinkled back at the horrid stench and resisted the urge to gag. Akechi knew Yusuke wasn't far. The blue-haired artist had a.. particularly sweet scent that was too strong for him. In others, he would probably smell like freshly baked peach pie, but Akechi liked rough aromas. Akira had one of them.

It isn't just his scent that Akechi likes about the infamous Akira though. It's his neck. His long, alabaster, smooth neck that looks like it's never been touched. Like it's never been manhandled. It makes his mouth water instantly when he thinks of it. How much he would give away to just sink his teeth into it, mark it as his own. Cause some bruises and lick them over with his tongue to show everyone-

He can't. He'll never be able to live out his twisted fantasy when the pact is still in order.

Akechi is a vampire and a clean one at that. When he agreed to give up his life of wilderness and move into the normal world, he verbally signed a treaty with every single vampire that hadn't given up becoming a human. Or at least the shell of one. He was sworn to never put his lips upon a bystanders neck; not to drink from the fountain unless he had permission. The catch was that if you told a mortal and they released the secret of vampires out into the world, you and everyone else that knows will be mercilessly killed. Instantly. So most don't take chances to drink from humans even though it's oh so tempting.

Holding the bridge of his nose and groaning inwardly, Akechi heard Akira's shaky voice as he addressed the painter. Ryuji was louder in his greeting, patting him on the back and detailing what they were going to do today. The plan was to go to the park and have Akira model. Ryuji would probably run around and exercise while the other two did their thing. He even offered to bring manga but Akira shut the idea down real quick. With more chatter, the three walked off talking about the unusual amount of sun.

Akechi agreed. There was too much sun out today though he didn't enjoy it like the others. It didn't burn him like folklore made the public believe but it bothered him. It felt like a dull stab underneath his skin that he could ignore if he focused on something hard enough.

He tried to focus on Akira's bare arms as he sneaked through alleys to keep up with the teens. The modeling talk piqued his interest. Quite honestly, it was something he wanted to see. Akira would look as gorgeous as always. Hopefully sweaty with an exposed neck. Maybe he would take a vulnerable approach. Maybe Yusuke would ask him if he could take off his shirt. Nude modeling was something to consider. Would Akira have his glasses on or off? Would his hair be as haywire as usual or would Yusuke attempt to tame the curly beast for the portrait?

Akechi and Akira were friends after all. He hoped those meetings in Leblanc late at night for some of his coffee wasn't for nothing. He just wanted to make sure his friend looked good enough. Yes. That's the reason he was following them all the way to the park. To make sure Akira looked pretty for the picture. If that's what Akechi's telling himself nowadays.

He wasn't obsessed with that long neck and that pale skin and those owl eyes. He wasn't. He promised himself he wasn't.


End file.
